Smeargle
|name='Smeargle' |jname=(ドーブル Dōburu) |image=235SmeargleHGSS.png |ndex=235 |evofrom=None |evointo=None |gen=Generation II |pronun= SMEER-gull |hp=55 |atk=20 |def=35 |satk=20 |sdef=45 |spd=75 |total=250 |species=Painter Pokémon |type= |height=3'11″ |weight=127.9 lbs |ability=Own Tempo Technician Moody (Dream World) |color='White' |gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂ }} Smeargle (Japanese: ドーブル Dōburu) is a -type Pokémon. Appearance Smeargle is light brown in color, it has a light brown cap on its head and a light brown tail. On its front legs it has two brown stripes on both arms, it has one brown stripe on its hind legs. The tip of its tail oozes paint which varies in color for each Smeargle. The color paw-print on its back is the same color as the paint from its tail. In the games Smeargle's tail is commonly shown as green. Special abilities Smeargle can have one of two abilities, Own Tempo or Technician. Own Tempo is an ability which prevents the user from becoming confused. Technician will increase the power of any of the user's moves by 1.5 if their power is less than 60. Smeargle is unique in that it can learn essentially any move with its signature move Sketch which copies the last move used in battle. The only moves that can't be Sketched are Chatter and Struggle. Because of this, most TMs will not work on it. Smeargle cannot Sketch Shadow moves, however, if Smeargle uses Lucky Chant before using Sketch, Shadow Moves can be Sketched. Evolution This Pokémon does not evolve. Game info Game locations | pokemon=Smeargle| goldsilver=Ruins of Alph| gsrarity=Uncommon| crystal=Ruins of Alph| crarity=Uncommon| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Artisan Cave| erarity=Always| fireredleafgreen=Trade| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Route 212 Poké Radar| dprarity=Rare| platinum=Route 208, Route 212 Poké Radar| ptrarity=Rare| heartgoldsoulsilver=Ruins of Alph, Safari Zone| hgssrarity=Uncommon| blackwhite=Route 5| bwrarity=Swarm| }} Pokédex entries |txtcolor=black| name=Smeargle| gold=A special fluid oozes from the tip of its tail. It paints the fluid everywhere to mark its territory.| silver=Once it becomes an adult, it has a tendency to let its comrades plant footprints on its back.| crystal=The color of the mysterious fluid secreted from its tail is predetermined for each Smeargle. | ruby=Smeargle marks the boundaries of its territory using a body fluid that leaks out from the tip of its tail. Over 5,000 different marks left by this Pokémon have been found.| sapphire=Smeargle marks the boundaries of its territory using a body fluid that leaks out from the tip of its tail. Over 5,000 different marks left by this Pokémon have been found.| emerald=A Smeargle marks its territory using a fluid that leaks out from the tip of its tail. About 5,000 different marks left by this Pokémon have been found.| firered=Once it becomes an adult, it has a tendency to let its comrades plant footprints on its back.| leafgreen=A special fluid oozes from the tip of its tail. It paints the fluid everywhere to mark its territory.| diamond=It marks its territory by using its tail like a paintbrush. There are more than 5,000 different marks.| pearl=It marks its territory by using its tail like a paintbrush. There are more than 5,000 different marks.| platinum=It marks its territory by using its tail like a paintbrush. There are more than 5,000 different marks.| heartgold=A special fluid oozes from the tip of its tail. It paints the fluid everywhere to mark its territory.| soulsilver=Once it becomes an adult, it has a tendency to let its comrades plant footprints on its back.| black=It marks its territory by using its tail like a paintbrush. There are more than 5,000 different marks.| white=It marks its territory by using its tail like a paintbrush. There are more than 5,000 different marks.| }} Category:Normal Pokémon Category:Generation II Pokémon Category:No-Evolution Pokémon Category:Johto Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:White Pokémon